


A Birthday Orgy

by Time4Tennant (jaclinhyde)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/Time4Tennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just been in 'that' kind of mood lately.  A short but stimulating story about Billie Piper's secret diary 'working girls' and one very confused but eager birthday boy/ ex co-star/Timelord.  Lot's and lot's and, well, lots of sex of all kinds so be forewarned if this is not your kind of story then please pass it by.  While I am at it, please read "One Last Breath" because although sexless it is really good if I may say so myself.  So good it won an award.  Thanks and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Orgy

“Happy Birthday Dave” The four half naked female guests yelled up to him as he stood at the top of the stairs a bit perplexed. Billie had gotten some ladies of the evening to come and wish him a surprise happy birthday and he was definitely surprised. Having played a hooker she knew just where to find the real thing so she brought along some of her ‘associates’ to give him a big birthday present. Themselves. For her part she stood there looking like the cat that ate the canary, dressed in a red lace robe, hight heels and an even higher cut undergarment. “This is the man of the hour ladies, I think you will find him more than adequate.” For his part he didn’t move, just sort of stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist since he just got out of the shower, his hand pushing back his soft hair into the Doctor’s cut, as he liked to call it. He did it whenever he was nervous and all this made him a bit nervous to say the least. “Well don’t be rude, come on down and say hi to my friends!” she took him by the hand and accompanied him into the waiting throng. There were two gorgeous twin red heads, one blonde and a stunning brunette who grabbed his ass as he passed her. He swung around to give her a ‘hands off’ look but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that she had her hand between her legs and spreading herself for him. These were no street hookers, these cost a pretty penny an hour but they were doing Billie a favor after all she was making their profession more acceptable so it was the least they could do for her. Billie took David’s hand and lead him over to the couch which he fell down on after a slight push from red head #1. She began kissing her way up his leg until she got to the end of the towel. She had a riding crop in her hand and she peered under the towel briefly before he grabbed hold of it and yanked it out of her hands. “Oh, you like to play rough? She said with a smirk on her face. 

Pointing her ass at him she dared him to hit her there. David put down the crop and grabbed Billie by the hand, dragging her into the kitchen. She hopped onto the counter and pouted, “I thought you would like my gift?” she told him in all seriousness. “Sorry Bills but you kind of got me at a disadvantage here.” “How so” she shot back. “Well for one thing if you must know I just got off in the shower and I wouldn't want to disappoint your 'friends' and secondly…..” he trailed off. “Can’t think of anything else can you?” she laughed at him. “You know what I mean, 4 women Bills, FOUR fucking women” Billie laughed out loud, “That is the whole idea Dave, fucking that is.” He instinctively knew the game would not go the way she planned so he decided to make the most out of the experience and see how far she would take it. “Fine” was his only answer as he walked back into the living room with a renewed sense of 'to hell with it' and made a beeline for redhead #2. 

She was wearing a tight dress that barely covered her ass and it came off the shoulders in silver sequins. “Come here” he ordered her and she licked her lips and obeyed. “What do you want lover?” she cood at him, “just tell me what you want and I will give it to you.” “First thing is I want you to shut up.” she smiled and acted put out by his remark even though the smile never left her sexy red mouth. “Secondly I want you to suck me. “ Her tongue ran over her lips again waiting to see what he had to offer. He hooked his fingers in the knot of the towel until it fell away, watching her eyes widen in anticipation. Pulling her towards him she began licking around the head of his half hard cock. “No, I said suck it” grabbing the hair at the back of her head and shoving his cock into her mouth. She began sucking him in earnest then, spurred on by his aggressiveness. The brunette came up behind him and began nibbling at his ass cheeks, leaving little bite marks there while redhead #1 traded off with her sister and sucked on his balls for good measure. The blonde began kissing him, roughly shoving her tongue into his mouth. He bit her lip non too gently and ran his tongue over it to soothe the mark he left there. So many mouths were on him now that he was lost in a sea of sex, his cock was rock hard and getting even harder from all the attention it was getting. He took the riding crop from out of the hands of the sucking redhead and ran it between the legs of the the brunette. She gasped and spread herself wider for him as he took the smooth handle of it and inserted it up and into her cunt. He thrust it in and out of her, hearing her groan. The sound was incredible and he wanted to hear more so he pushed the one who was sucking him away and bent the brunette over the arm of the couch. He entered her then with a roughness he didn’t know he was capable of, nearly knocking the lamp off of the end table in the process. He reached around and grabbed her under her chin, pulling her back until she was nearly kneeling while getting fucked. He took the riding crop again and played it over her clit while one of the other girls massaged his balls from behind and one of the redheads licked his cock every time he pulled back from the brunettes cunt. He wanted to cum so badly but damn if he wasn’t having too much fun. He told the blonde to lie in front of the brunette while he fucked her because he wanted to see the brunette eating out the blondes pussy which she did willingly. He was beginning to feel that glorious feeling deep in his balls, he wasn’t going to hold out much longer. The one redhead sat on the back of the couch and guided David’s mouth to her cunt where he settled happily, running his tongue over the tender clit and licking her folds from bottom to top. His hammered into the brunette at a break neck speed, every sound around him were moans and groans and pleadings of more, don’t stop, please. Then off to the side he saw a sight he never thought he would see but always fantasized about.

There sat Billie Piper, her hands between her legs, her eyes clamped shut, her mouth opened in a silent moan. He knew she wouldn’t be able to play this game all the way through. She was the one he really wanted. She was the one he needed the most. He dislodged himself from everyone else, much to the dismay of the ladies (who, if truth be told went right back to work on each other in his absence) and watched billie stop as well, having heard the sounds of the room change. She caught his eye just as he grabbed her hand and hauled her into his kitchen. He laid her on the table and, pulling up a chair went to work on her cunt with his mouth. She was so wet and it was driving him mad that she was this way for him. He had only dreamed of this moment since their first meeting so very long ago. She wrapped her legs around his neck, her high heels digging into his shoulders trying to pull him in tighter but he held fast and used his tongue and lips with merely a feather of a touch driving her insane with need. When he could tell she was about to cum and he had taken her as far as he wanted to with his mouth he flipped her over, and for the second time that evening did something he never thought he would do. He spanked her ass for pulling such a stunt on him in the first place. She squirmed under his palm, an angry red mark left behind. He kissed it and then, taking his cock in his hand he rammed it into her cunt as hard as he could, causing Billie to yelp audibly. She pushed back against him as he thrust violently forward, urging him on, reduced to begging him with ‘please Dave, unnnn….please god damn…...oh my god please…...unhhhh…..yessssss.’ She kept repeating his name like a mantra every time he filled her. Just hearing her yelling his name out of passion was almost too sweet to bear. He reached around and stroked her clit with one hand and grabbed at her nipple with the other, twisting it until it turned as red as her lipstick, with his voice in her ear saying “did you think I would let you off that easy Piper? Damn you are so wet and so tight, that’s right squeeze me bitch” and with that she came and came hard, her cunt milking him dry crying and thrashing against him, feeling his cum shoot into the deepest part of her cunt, running down her legs. His forehead was against her shoulder and he was breathing hard when he suddenly pulled himself out of her, spun her around and made her suck what was left out of his cock which she swallowed almost gratefully, obviously enjoying the taste of both her cunt and his cum coating her throat. He had held it all in for her.

After everyone left and they had a chance to reflect, only then did she discover that it wasn’t his birthday at all. She was about a month early. Neither of them complained.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, told you so!


End file.
